ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
Jealous
Jealous the “Envious” ("Shitto" no Jerasu, viz. translation = Jealousy) is a part of a newer generation of Karakuri Dōji, whose function is to fill in the gaps in “good” and “evil”, left by Ultimo and Vice respectively. He is a member of “The Seven Deadly Sins” and as such, is one of the strongest seven “evil” Dōji seated below Vice. Appearance He has light red eyes, sky blue pupils, and long jet black hair, contrasting against the pale and smooth complexion of his skin. Six small transparent pink visors surround both of his eyes, with three present on each side, creating a symmetrical pattern. The clothes that he wears are of the highest quality; featuring both a dark blue waist coat, with a small piece of fabric encircling his neck, and a lighter blue hakama, tied with a pink/purple sash. A large piece of white fabric hangs from the center of the sash, embellished with the image of a single large black spider. Outwardly; only two large and deep blue gloves, with ornate white designs and pink crystals, belie the fact that he isn’t human. Unlike other Karakuri Dōji, these gloves feature only a single sharp extension, in place of the more commonly observed fingers. After an early fight with Ultimo, Jealous' right eye was popped out of socket for numerous chapters, although this resulting damage was almost immediately rectified once a relationship was established with a new master. Robot Crest After preforming the vow with his master; Jealous' Robot Crest (Karakuri Mon) appears upon the bottom of the person's right forearm, taking the form of an ornate inward swirling pattern, reminscient of a spider's web. Personality As his name suggests, Jealous is the embodiment of all the characteristics that define the emotion of jealously. Due to this he is almost persistently overwhelmed by feelings of insecurity and anxiety, often resulting in extreme fits of anger, that can be indiscriminately focused upon anyone unfortunate enough to be present in the surrounding area at the time of occurrence. The influence of these qualities have made him not only incredibly cynical of those he encounters but also sarcastic, even going as far as jokingly questioning Ultimo's goodness within the majority of his actions. They have also given rise to a perpetual dislike of physical contact. Jealous also has a tendency to say numerous curse words, with the most common of these being "Shit...!", even when a situation does not warrant and particularly suit the use of such a word. Relationships Iruma Tomomitsu Iruma is an immoral man that was Jealous' master in the 12th century and his intial master in the 21st century. He was later killed by Jealous, after he became annoyed by Iruma's constant outrages and realiance upon him in both eras, that had prevented Jealous' progression in developing the understanding of his particular sin. Kodaira Rune After killing his previous master and in desperate need of another, to heal numerous severe injuries inflicted by Ultimo, Jealous went in search of the great source of "envy" within the vicinity. He discovered this in the form of Rune, who was identified to have much "envy swirling in the darkness of his heart" both within his past and future, which served as his motives in becoming Jealous' current master. Abilities As Jealous is a robot, he has displayed far greater physical strength, resilience and agility than those possessed by a normal human. Being of a later generation of Ultimo and Vice, it appears that at full strength Jealous' flight mechnism can potentially reach even greater speeds. *'"Heart" Analysis': Jealous' true ability seemingly allows him to read the true intentions of people's hearts, within the surrounding area, meaning he can predict and react to an opponent's future movements before they can conduct them. He can also manipulate the technique to identify and locate a suitable master. *'Artificial Webbing': Similar to a spider; Jealous is capable of producing significant amount of 'strands', with a high tensile strength, that he can subsequently constrict at will. Karakuri Henge *'Spider Circle Blade' (Kumo Kirimaru): This transformation involves the conversion and combination of both arms, to produce a curved blade, that is many times larger than himself. *'Earth Spider' (Tsuchi Kumo): Arguably Jealous' most powerful ability without his master; that initiates a full body transformation, changing his form to resemble that of a giant mechanical spider, many times larger than an average human. The true potential of this technique remained unseen for an extended period, as the ability was initially observed in the 12th century during only a relatively short flash-back. However, when demonstrated in greater detail during Chapter 15, it was revealed that this ability in actuality was Iruma's respective ICON transformation that allowed him to fully intergrate with Jealous' form through manipulation of the Robot Crest. When in this conjoined configuration Iruma can not only choose to expose the entirity of his upper torso from Jealous' head section but also convert his adominal structure into various powerful thrusters. **'Spider Thread Cherry Birchwood Bowstring' (Kumo Ito Azusa no Yumi Ito): First used in Chapter 15; this technique which is utilized within Jealous' Tsuchi Kumo form, unleashes multiple threads from his abdomen that subsequently wrap around the targeted enemies, immobilizing them completely. As stated by Ultimo, it seems that these threads are capable of constricting by themselves, becoming even tighter in response to a particular victim's struggling. Jealous possesses a similiar ability in his standard form, explaining why Yamato's classmates were tied up in a comparable manner during the events of Chapter 9. **'Great Spider Cutter' (Dai Kumogirimaru): This particular transformation involves the conversion and combination of two of the spider's forelegs into an elongated and wicked blade, with the sole purpose of its design being to better suit plunging into an unsuspecting or immobilized victim. *'Demon Spider' (Oni Kumo): A full body ICON transformation which simultaneously alters Jealous' form, while intergrating Rune into this new shape, using the Robot Crest to initiate the technique by previously establishing direct contact with Jealous. This new state assumes the form of a gigantic humanoid robot, standing at over three stories tall, that is entirely composed of artifical appearing constructs, that are reminiscent of Jealous' previous gloves. His new facial features are composed of a prominent forehead and multiple angular protrusions, with the largest two acting like a brow, with four shapes upon each acting as eyes. An enormous sash hangs from his waist, deviod of any embelishments. Both his upper legs, lower arms and forehead feature large ornate white designs. There are also multiple appearances of a symbol consisting of three tomoe, most notably on either shoulder and center of the torso. **'Eight Legs Destined Electric Spear' (Happi EnDenSou): A vicious transformation and attack, conducted while in Demon Spider form, that creates eight long, narrow and sharp extensions originating from Jealous' back. These apendages rapidly protrude outwards with such velocity, that they violently pierce the intended target, even damaging Ultimo in his God Ultimo form. **'Great Spider Cutter' (Dai Kumogirimaru): This particular transformation involves the conversion and combination of both arms, to suddenly produce a large and hardened sword. The speed of the extension of this blade, occurs with such ferocity that it is enough to implale the majority of victims with relative ease, while giving little prior indication to the techniques true nature. Trivia *The japanese word for "Envious" is "Shitto", which is also how the Japanese would say "Shit" if they said it in Engrish, explaining the reason why Jealous always says "Shit" in conversation. *There are numerous instances where both Jealous' appearance and attacks are designed to resemble the features of a Spider. In regards to his appearance; the number of extensions surrounding his eyes, when also including his eyes, are equal to the number of eyes of numerous particular species of spiders. His hair and gauntlets resemble spider legs both in their design and number. Category:Characters Category:Karakuri Dōji